


Just another day

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Phase Four (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2-D seems to be absent from the band these days and Noodle wants to know why.Experimental writing and an attempt in studying dialogue.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 40





	Just another day

Noodle looked at the windows, as she made note of how it's almost 3 PM. She vacantly stared at the sun already going down with the leaves having a hint of the colour amber, which she then yawned as she'd grab a box that contained olden pictures of her band; sometimes it was drawings, sometimes it was simply bad camera shots taken when they were out, presumably to order a take-out or something along the lines of that. One of these pictures she studies how Murdoc seemed to do one of the most catastrophic actions in public vicinity, as Russel would nearly look as if he's literally tired of having to be with this greaser with his hand raised to his forehead. 2-D would always simply stand in the background, probably zoning out or staring at a mannequin doll in which he mistakes for an actual person and attempts to get a date until someone informs him it's not a real person. Usually, it's Russel, sometimes it's Noodle. Murdoc never really tells him because he thinks it's hilarious and pokes fun at 2-D every once in a while. One of these times Noodle seemed to be feeling nostalgic again, however, she doesn't really talk about it with anyone else other than 2-D. 

In which Noodle gets reminded - she hasn't really seen 2-D all day. Sometimes it seems like 2-D is missing from the house for a few days, until you see him laying on the couch before Murdoc nitpicks about how 2-D keeps taking all of the space on the couch (and, admittedly, is right) before Russel gets him up to move. Noodle doesn't want to bother 2-D since she knows that sometimes his headaches get so unbearably bad and can't even begin to move his body. It happens when Murdoc forgets to give him his prescriptions, lately, he has been trying to do better though (who knows for sure though). Then she gets bothered since 2-D has been a lot more...away than before. It started after the band finally moved in the Spirit House, where they would reside for a considerable amount of time, it's likely that it's just one year that they will stay though. This thought, or rather concern, didn't seem to dissipate. Perhaps 2-D needs help with something or maybe he is in a critical condition to the point he can't get out of his room. Although it was out of character, Noodle was growing more concerned. Eventually, she figures that he will be fine and that he would let us know what's going on if it's really bad, although it still lingers in her thoughts.

Noodle would look at the time and see that 30 minutes passed. Perhaps she can go visit Russel - since he's usually home if not busy or doesn't have plans to visit his family. With that in mind, she rose up and got out of her room to find Russel in the house. As she walked down the stairs, she found Russel making something in the kitchen, probably afternoon food since sometimes he gets a bit hungry.

“Good afternoon.” Noodle greeted as she went to see what he was making. Upon closer inspection, she found that he's making regular scrambled eggs. 

“Oh, good afternoon.” Russel said as he was peering downwards since of course, he is making food for himself. “Do you need anything?”

“It's just that..do you know where 2-D is?” Noodle said her query as she vacantly stared at the food Russel was making, then staring at Russel with his eyes focused on cooking the scrambled eggs.

“I haven't seen him all day, should be in his room as usual.” Russel responded as he then looked to noodle, shifting his focus with a quaint look. “Is there something up with him?” He'd ask out of concern, seeing as he hasn't really seen 2-D these days either.

“I don't know,” Noodle would look upstairs as she spoke with a sombre tone. “I'm concerned if something happened to him.”

“I think you should check on him,” Russel spoke in a calm tone. Russel always gave comfort to people with his voice, almost as if he's reassuring people in a subtle way. “He'll probably appreciate that you're worried.”

Noodle ruminated about it for a good while as Russel finished cooking and takes out a plate from the kitchen cabinet as he laid the scrambled egg on the plate.  
“Okay. I'll see.” Noodle responded as she turned her back to walk away, but before then looked back.

“Thanks Russel.” she would say as she walked off.

“No problem.” Russel would respond, adding another layer to his sentence. “If you need anything I'm here.”

Noodle nodded and acknowledged the nice gesture from Russel as she went upstairs, albeit worried about what she's going to say to 2-D. Then when she looked, she found that the door to 2-D's room is slightly open. She assumes that he probably forgot to close it and left it open there.

She'd approach the door, in quiet steps in hopes of not disturbing him in case if he is asleep since his sleep schedule tends to be hectic these days. As she'd peer into the room, she would see how the window is slightly nudged open for air and see how 2-D is laying placid in the bed. He seemed to be shivering due to the blanket being far away, probably because he kicked it away in his sleep. Noodle quietly opened the door as she made way. The room looked incredibly messy, the lack organization was kind of aberrant to her, but she decided to pay it no mind as long as she makes sure to not step on anything.

Quiet, quiet steps.

Yet they were loud to her head.

She'd grab the blanket carefully so he wouldn't hear and put the layer of it over 2-D, hoping that he won't kick it away again so he could have a nice rest. She decides to sit on the floor beside the bed and rested her back against the bed frame.

“I know you're here.” 2-D would say which Noodle wouldn't be startled by, she was more or less used to this.

“Was I too loud?” Noodle gave her query to the droopy singer who was in a hung-over state, that wasn't giving her any eye contact, rather he was simply staring at the wall that the bed rested upon.

“No, I was jus'...awake.” 2-D would respond, an unnaturally despondent tone he gave her, which kind of worried her. It doesn't seem like he wants to talk that much right now.

“How was your day?” Noodle asked, a regular question as any other, but she doesn't want to jump the gun right ahead so that 2-D doesn't get too stressed.

“Fine.” 2-D said in a monotonous way, a little bit too callous for someone like him.

“Are you sure? You haven't been outside of this room these days..” 

“....I don' know.” 2-D said, still staring at the wall since she came in.

“Do you want to go outside?”

The sun's gaze seemed to be lingering in the room, broad as it was, filling it with an amber sight. The weather was perfect and it was a nice day to walk. Murdoc was out doing his business as well, so he wouldn't have to deal with him.

“No.. I don' think so.” He would say, almost sounding like a muttered word, a husky voice, he seemed to be so, so tired of speaking. But Noodle has been feeling too bothered by this to let this go.

“Can I...ask what's happening, 2-D?” She said, looking at the singer who then turned his back to look at the wistful guitarist, a stark difference between the girl he knew and the woman he knows now. He raised his hand and laid it on Noodle's head as he patted her on the head to reassure her.

“I'm fine... I's jus'..” He'd say, in a hesitant tone, considering to stop there but decided to sate noodle's query. “Today I's jus'....not my day.”

“Do you want me to help you?” Noodle asked, staring at the singer who now put his hand away off of her head.

“I don' know.” He repeated, seemingly genuine and he'd go back to averting his eyes by turning his back to the position he was in again. “I jus' don' know. Anythin' at all, really.” Noodle felt a tinge of his forlorn behaviour and felt the need to try and help him somehow, perhaps cheer him up or tell him some good news.

“We're having china take-out for dinner today. If you want we'll have one for you left in the fridge so you can eat it later.” Noodle said, in a moderately reassuring voice so that he won't feel pressured to if he is not up to it.

“Okay..” 2-D said, expecting her to leave after her telling what food he will have in his stomach that day. Noodle, however, didn't feel right to just leave him there when he obviously doesn't feel alright.

“Did Murdoc remember to give you the prescription?” 

“Yeh, I have 'em in the drawers.” 

“I see. Do you want to see a zombie movie later today?”

“I...don' really know...maybe. Jus'...not now.”

“...Is everything alright, Stu?”

2-D was a bit taken aback by her using his real name, he barely even remembered that's what his name is due to 2-D being simply all he is these past 20 years. 

“I don' fink so.” He told her, as his back is still turned away. His eyes met the wall for a long time.

“What can I do for you?” Noodle said, looking at the singer who was speaking in a manner that would concern about anyone.

“I don' know.” He finally turned his back again, looking at the guitarist. He makes an attempt to smile and looks at her in the eyes, maintaining eye contact. “I's jus' another day. I'll be fine, Noodle.”

Noodle stared at 2-D who was staring at her with vacant eyes, unmatching to the facial expression he was giving her. It soon became quiet, with some background noises of the birds chirping and the dishes being washed downstairs. The desk was full of unorganized papers, likely song lyrics and a lot of pens on the desk and the floor, perhaps the chair as well. His clothes were everywhere, mostly on the floor too and on some parts of the bed. She then decided to break the silence.

“...You can talk to me.” Noodle tells him in a reassuring tone.

2-D wasn't taken aback from this response, more likely something that he expected her to say since she stepped in his room.

“I'll ge' over it soon, okay pum'kin? I'll be fine soon enough. 'Fank you for worryin' bout me.”

“Okay..” Noodle said, in a disappointed tone but she understands that he might require privacy and that it's probably not something easy to not talk about with another person.  
“I'll put my trust in you. But you can tell me whenever you want to.”

“ 'Aight. ” 2-D acknowledged her will as he turned his back away from her. This seemed like Noodle's cue to leave him alone for a bit, taking his word and leaving him alone, with the hope that he'll show up later on. She'd take her leave and get out of the room, making sure the door's closed so he won't be bothered by sounds for a bit. 

The sound of the door to his room closing rung throughout his ears. 

The room looked to be very drab and achromatic in the singers' eyes. Seemingly, no colour was present to him, even in his blood-filled eyes. It would seem like just another day in any other person's eyes. The colourless world through his lens permeated through his head. Verbalizing his thoughts isn't very easy to him, it never really was. His activity being simply a hazardous plateau bothers him incredibly a lot, much more than you could guess. He stared at his room vacantly. It had the appearance of an insalubrious room. The desk has gathered some dust due to neglect. Everything felt incredibly nebulous, including his emotions. It is not as if he doesn't know, if anything, he is much more cognizant than the popular orthodox that people push on 2-D. Yet, he can't put his finger on it. He can't put the emotions into words and it's just so frustrating. Yet, at the same time, he doesn't feel frustrated. But he still does. Does he even understand himself?

He rose up from the bed.

Looked at the window.

He'd put his hand on the window, staring at the sunset reticently.

It'll be fine, he thought.

It's just another day.

Because I told her I'd be fine.

Because I told her It's just another day.

Maybe tomorrow, it'll all be better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experimental writing about depression and how it seems like you just can't feel better even after someone tells you it's okay. It's difficult to verbalize it and all you can say is simply;
> 
> " I don't know. "
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
